Welcome to this Twisted Game of Life
by TakeEveryRiskDropEveryFear
Summary: "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND,SO STOP TRYING TO!" She yelled. "That's the thing, Ally! I do understand, more than you think.You're no the only one trying to make it through this twisted game of life." Since her mother's death, Ally's life has been flipped upside down. Rated: T. DISCLAIMER: MAY BE TRIGGERING!
1. This Twisted Game of Life

**Hey guys! Here's a new story I'm writing. It's sort of my type of therapy, if that makes sense...**

**DISCLAIMER: THIS STORY MAY BE TRIGGERING! **

**It's rated T. It has a lot of topics about self-injury..**

**Anyway, I hope you guys like it. I also don't own Austin and Ally.**

**~Kristina B.**

* * *

**Chapter one:**

Every time I close my eyes. I see her.

Her pale face. Her cold body. Her lifeless eyes. It's not something you forget..

Since then, let's say my life...has changed.

My grades dropped.

"_**Ms. Dawson. Your grades have dropped drastically. Is there something I should know about?"**_

_**I looked up at my teacher. "No."**_

I gave up on my book clubs, and cloud watching clubs.

"_**Hey Alls. You haven't been showing up to our meetings. Is something wrong?"**_

_**Anna asked me. She is or was like me. Perky and positive.**_

_**Of course something's wrong! I thought. "Leave me alone."**_

"_**Al-"She reached out for me. I jerked away. "Leave. Me. Alone."**_

_**My voice came out so cold and harsh. **_

I felt so...alone. I lost it.

I cut for the very first time…

_**I walked home in bitter tears. I'm all alone. Mom's dead. Dad's always busy. I rushed inside. **_

_**I dropped my backpack on the ground. My footsteps were heavy as I walked into the bathroom. My chest was rising up and down. My mind was racing, I couldn't breathe.**_

_**I picked up my razor. I grab a pair of scissors, and break it, so I have three separate razor blades.**_

_**I grabbed one, and dragged it across my lower arm. I winced, but kept going. I had five equal cuts on my arm. **_

_**I could think clearly, I could...breathe.**_

My name's Ally Dawson. Welcome to this twisted story I call life.

* * *

**I know its short, but it's only an introductory chapter..thingy.**

**Anyway, I hoped you liked it, please review below! **

**~Kristina B.**


	2. From Bad to Worse

Chapter Two:

Well, where did we leave off? Oh right. I'm telling you how screwed up my life is.

Let's just say school isn't the greatest. Teachers try to "help" you. Students always try to figure out what's happening.

Well, let's talk about what happened at school today…

_I didn't bother paying attention in class._

_I'm currently in math. It's run by the ever so pleasant, Ms. Hudson… I was being sarcastic, if you couldn't tell. She has no soul. Dallas returned from the hospital after getting his appendix removed. She asked if he did his homework. Obviously, he didn't. She gave him a failing grade. _

_She's at the board, lecturing to us again. _

_I roll my eyes, and I look towards the window._

"_Ms. Dawson, am I boring you?"_

_I looked over to her with annoyance._

"_Yes."_

_Chuckles escaped from my classmates. _

"_Well, Ms. Dawson, you c-" _

_I ignore her, and look back out the window. _

"_I'm speaking to you!" She yells. _

_I sit up in my seat, and look at her._

"_And I'm not listening!" I yell back. _

_Her face scrunched up in rage. _

"_I do not what has gotten into you but-"_

"_You want to know what has gotten into me!? Well, let's see! My MOM'S DEAD. That's what has gotten into me! I DON'T EXPECT YOU TO UNDERSTAND, SO STOP TRYING TO!"_

"_You do not speak to me that way. Go to the principal's office and come back when you have a sense of respect."_

_I picked up my bag, and my book. "Don't count on it," Then I walked out of the classroom._

_They don't get it. They don't know what it's like to see someone die right before your eyes._

Let's just say, things didn't go so well after that…

_I sat in the principal's office. "Ms. Dawson. Your behavior is out of line, and students have noticed scars on your arms. I'm doing this for your own good. I called your father, and we're sending you to a different school. A school for..troubled kids."_

"_You're kidding right?"_

He wasn't kidding. I'm literally at a boarding school for troubled kids. How nice.

My life just went from bad to worse. Woo hoo, extra hoo.


	3. Just Great

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER MAY OR MAY NOT BE TRIGGERING!**

**I don't own Austin and Ally!**

* * *

Chapter three:

I can't believe my dad agreed to send me here. Ugh!

I drag my suitcase around, looking for my room. In the halls, I face a group of mindless kids. I push past them. Although, one of them made eye contact with me. He had blonde hair and big brown eyes. He smiled sadly at me and walked off.

Soon, I hear aloud screech behind me. "Ow! Get off me, loser!"

I turn around and face the snot-nosed brat. Her hair was blonde although, it almost looked white, brown eyes, and a scowl.

"You stepped on my foot! Aren't you going to apologize?"

I blinked and looked straight at her. "No."

She was taken aback, as I walked past her. I don't have time for this. I don't want to be here.

Okay, my dorm number is 120.

I continue to drag my suitcase along.

"114…116…118…120."

I stop in front of my dorm, and push the door open. I found a short Latina girl.

"Oh, you must be Ally. I'm Trish."

I slightly smiled at her.

"You can pick which bunk you want. We have Lit now. Follow me."

I put my bag on the bottom bunk, and followed Trish.

She led me out of the dormitory building, into the building right next to it.

As soon as you open the door, the first door on the left is Literature.

To be completely honest, I don't want to be here.

I slowly walk into the classroom, and took one of the only seats available. The very middle. Center of attention. Just great.

I put my bag down, and leaned on my right elbow as the teacher passed out books for us to read.

As we began to read, I grew annoyed and bored.

I shut the book, and stood up.

"Ally, what's wrong? Where are you going?" The teacher asked.

"Back to my dorm."

"You need a legitimate reason to leave."

"I don't want to be here. Is that legitimate enough for you? Everyone knows how Romeo and Juliet ended. Six people died because Romeo couldn't control his sexual needs! I don't need this. It's a complete waste of my time."

She stood there, her eyebrows rose in surprise.

I grab my bag, and walked out.

I hate this place already. It's school away from school. I still deal with the same type of people.

(Line Break)

I walked back to my dorm. In the hall, I saw the same blonde from earlier. He had a guitar in hand, playing an unfamiliar, but beautiful tune.

He looked up at me, and he had a look of worry on his face, as I quickly ran past him.

Once I made it in my room, I felt that same heavy feeling in my chest. The feeling in the pit of my stomach. I want it gone.

I reach into my suitcase, and pull out a tiny box. Inside of it was a blade. The very thing I need to drive this pain away.

I pick it up, and memories begin to flood back into my head. My vision blurred as tears began to form.

I bit my lip and closed my eyes. I dragged the blade across the lower part of my arm.

I stared at my arm, as the blood rushes out. Soon enough, I made another, and another.

I take a deep breath, as I grab some gauges. I heard a knock on the door, and I jumped and dropped the blade and now bloody gauges.

The door opened. I looked over to see the blondie…

Just great.


	4. Should I Trust Him?

Chapter four:

His brown eyes widened. He rushed over to me, and looked at my arms. I didn't do anything. I just watched him.

He grabbed my gauges, and put pressure on my cuts till they stopped bleeding. My breathing was heavy.

His fingers were rough, probably from playing the guitar, he traced them over my other scars, and looked up at me.

"What's your name?" I didn't really say anything. I just sort of stared at him. He bit his lip, his brown eyes suddenly bigger, and-

He snapped his fingers, and I snapped out of it.

"Ally…"

"Okay Ally. What's your story? Trigger?"

He was still holding my arm, looking at all the other scars.

I pulled away from him. "Sorry, I don't tell people my life story."

I didn't realize how cold my reaction was.

"I get it, but considering that you don't lock your door when you do that. You can't expect people not to notice. We're all here for a reason. Might as well tell me now."

I bit my lip, and looked up at him.

"My mom…died in front of me and I couldn't save her. Ever since then, my dad has always been working; he uses it as an excuse not to look at me, because I look too much like her."

He sat there silently. "So, this is your way of coping?"

I nodded. I put my head down, and looked at my hands. He drop his hand on my head.

"I'm here if you need me. I'm Austin by the way."

I removed his hand. "So, what are you here for, Austin?"

His eyes slightly darkened, although his expression remained unchanged.

"I'll tell you soon, just not now. It's not...the right time, but for now let's just say I caused a lot of trouble."

We remained silent. It wasn't an awkward silence, but a comfortable one.

He stood up, and put out his hand. Just then, I realized what he was wearing.

A beanie, a black t-shirt with red flannel, blue jeans, and Converse.

I grabbed his hand, and he helped me up.

"Come on, let's go." He said. Just like that, I followed him.

No questions asked.

But…should I really trust him?

* * *

**Ooh! I hope you guys liked it!**

**Please review!**

**~Kristina B.**


	5. Who Does He Think He Is?

Chapter Five:

He led me down the halls. I stopped counting the amount of turns we made. Soon enough, we stopped at an unmarked door.

He opened up the door, and led me up the flight of stairs.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see."

He was still holding my hand. I slightly blushed.

We went up, what seemed like five flights of stairs. He opened up the door, and we were on the roof.

I let go of his hand, and walked to the edge and looked down.

Everyone looked like ants, we were so high up.

I pulled away from the ledge, and turned to Austin, who seemed to be enjoying the view, and by view, I mean me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. Nothing." He smirked. He was laying on his stomach, using his arms as support for his chin.

He signaled for me to look to the left.

I looked to the left, and saw the city. It was so appealing. I wanted to go.

I looked back over to him, and caught him staring.

"What are you looking at? My face isn't that fascinating." I spoke up.

He laughed, and sat up. He walked towards me, and leaned _very _closely towards my face.

"Your face is very fascinating." His eyes flickered from mine to my lips and back.

I could feel the blush on my cheeks. I locked eyes with him, and got lost in those deep chocolate brown eyes.

I pulled my gaze away from him. With that, he chuckled.

"You're cute, I like you."

What does he mean? Does he like me or like _**like **_me?

He walked over to the ledge and sat on it.

I sat next to him. "What's your deep dark secret?"

His expression suddenly serious. He turned towards me.

I blinked as the tensions soon rose between us.

He leaned in closer and closer to the point where our lips brushed together.

"You'll find out soon." He whispered.

I could feel myself getting goose bumps, as he touched my arm.

I gripped onto the concrete ledge.

He smiled at me.

"Come on. We're going to miss lunch….unless you'd rather eat up here?"

I nodded at him.

"Okay, Ally cat. I'll be back with our food."

He got up and left, leaving me alone on the empty roof.

I brought my hand up to my chest. My heart is pounding. My face is all hot.

Why am I feeling like this? I just met him.

* * *

**Aw! Auslly fluff! hehe I hoped you liked it. It'll get pretty serious in the next chapter..**

**please review!**

**~Kristina B.**


	6. He Sure is Something

**Okay! Guess where I am? On a bus going back home. Luckily, my sister let me use her Mac book and I could upload this new chapter. I really hope you guys like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally.**

**I may warn you: This chapter has mixed feelings, so let me know if you're confused about anything,**

**~Kristina B.**

* * *

Chapter Six:

Austin returned with the food.

There's one thing different about this place. The food's better.

He handed me a chicken sandwich, water, and a brownie.

We stayed on that roof for the rest of the day, laughed all day.

Austin even sang me a song; it was sweet.

I'm finally….happy.

Suddenly, a chilling feeling overwhelmed me.

I closed my eyes and I saw my mother's face.

My mind raced back to that night.

**Flashback:**

_**I was angry with her. I said terrible things to her, to my dad. I just wanted to get out of the house.**_

_**The rain poured down hard on the streets of Miami. **_

_**I crossed the street and walked into a convenience store, and bought a chocolate bar.**_

_**I remember that night so clearly. As I walked out of the store, I heard a loud piercing scream. **_

_**I saw a tall boy with dark hair, and radioactive green eyes, he shoved me out of the way and took off down the street. I looked back into the direction where I was walking, and saw her lying on the ground, blood began to form a puddle around her frail body. **_

_**I shuffled to my feet, and raced towards her. I fell by her side, and picked up her head in my hands.**_

_**The tears welled up in my eyes, and dropped down on her face. Her eyes were cloudy.**_

_**She smiled up at me. "It's gonna be okay, Ally."**_

"_**This is my fault, if I never said those n-nasty things, and if – if I"**_

"_**Ally…." **_

_**She brought her hand up and touched my face. Her hand dropped from my face, and her eyes closed.**_

_**I began to shake. "Mom! No!" **_

_**I grabbed her face, and brought her close to my body and I rocked her body back and forth.**_

_**No matter what she told me, it was my fault. There's nothing I can do to bring her back.**_

**Reality:**

"Ally! Snap out of it!"

I opened up my eyes, and realized that I had been screaming and crying. My hands were over my ears.

The tears began to form again. I don't want to cry in front of him anymore.

He pulled my hands away from my ears.

I didn't want him to see me like this. I want him to leave me alone.

"Let go.." I muttered. I put my head down. I didn't want him to see me, I won't let him see me like this.

"What?" he asked.

I grew frustrated, I snatched my hands away from him.

"Let go!" I screamed. He let go almost immediately.

I opened the door leading back to main floor of the building, and raced down the stairs,

I found myself in the halls, trying to find my way back to room 120.

I took a few left turns and found myself in the presence of he devil herself.

The same bleach blonde brat from before. I know I'm too quick to judge, but by the way she carries herself shows arrogance and hatred.

"Aw, what's wrong with little Ally? Did you find out that Austin wants nothing to do with you? Oh wait, no one wants anything to do with you. That's why mommy and daddy-"

I shoved her against the wall. My hand wrapped around her neck, and her eyes showed fear,

"You say another word about my mother and I'll _end _you. Got it?" My voice sounded dark and cold.

She nodded. I let go of her neck, and I stalked away. How dare she talk about my family? Like she knows me, but she's right. Dad _didn't _want anything to do with me.

Just thinking about it, causes my chest to ache, and that awful feeling in the pit of my stomach returned.

Why am I even here? If he truly cared, he would've talked to me about it, instead of sending me to some stupid boarding school.

No one likes me.

I bet I'm just some toy for Austin to play with, What would he want with me anyway? I'm a wreck. I bet he told her.

How could I be so stupid?

I found way back to my dorm room. Trish isn't here, My box is still in the same spot I left it.

My body began to shake. I could feel my heart pounding in my ears,

I stopped in my tracks. I remembered merely hours ago how Austin helped me clean up. The tears welled up in my eyes, My knees buckled from underneath me and I hit the ground,

I didn't scream or retaliate in any way. I let the tears slip out of my eyes , as I just laid there on the slightly rough carpet.

For the first time ever, it's quiet, There is no voice in my head telling me everything is horrible. No more flashing memories of mom. It's just silent. Does this mean I'm giving up?

There really isn't anything left for me here…

I stand up and began to change. I took off the clothes I was wearing before. I soon stood there in my boxer shirts. I put on a sports bra over my regular one. I looked in the mirror, and looked at the scars that were now apart of my exterior. My arms, thighs, legs..

I turned away from the mirror. I sat down on the ground, in the same spot as before.

I slowly lie down, and brought my knees up to my chest and hugged them,

It's peaceful here, I'm okay,,

I heard a knock on my door.

I stay silent, maybe they'll go away,

They knocked again. "Ally? Are you okay?"

Sigh,,

I overreacted. I just wanted to get out of there..

The door opened. I didn't move. I didn't rush. I just laid there,

Austin's eyes widened, but quickly averted.

"Ally? Are you okay?"

I bit my lip, and sat up.

"Yeah, I feel better now, " I stand from my spot, and reach into my suitcase to grab a shirt,

"Oh um here Ally."

I looked over to Austin, he took off his red flannel shirt, and handed it to me.

I quickly put it on.

"Thanks, I guess."

We stood in silence for a moment.

"I heard what happened between you and Tilly…"

I chuckled.

"Oh yeah. She pushed my buttons. I don't feel bad, at all."

He looked a little nervous. I didn't understand why.

"Um Ally? Don't listen to what Tilly said. I do care about you. I don't want you to think I want nothing to do with you."

I felt the blush grow on my face, I slightly smile at him.

Suddenly, it was like the space between us began to minimize. One minute, Austin is walking towards me, and the next his lips are on mine,

Yeah, a pretty sucky way to describe a kiss, but that's how it felt. It all happened so quickly. It was awkward, but I could tell he wanted to and that he appreciated it.

He took off his beanie and pulled it onto my head.

"Keep those. I'll see you tomorrow, Alls."

With that, he closed my door and left.

He sure is something,

* * *

**Well, I hope you guys liked it! Please review!**

**~Kristina B.**


	7. Here We Go Again

I fell asleep(or attempted to fall asleep) with Austin's flannel on. It smells like him. My heart starts to race, when I think about him. I can feel my face get all warm. I bring my fingers back to my lips. I sat up in my bunk.

"Ally? You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. I didn't mean to wake you, Trish."

She climbed down from the top of her bunk.

"It's no problem. I can't sleep."

We turned on the lamp, and I scooted over,so she can sit in the bunk with me.

"So, Ally. What's your story?"

I bit my lip. "Well, when my mom died. I sort of-"

She shook her head. "no, I mean your real story. Your hobbies, passions, weird fetishes.."

I sighed heavily and laughed. "Are you seriously quoting The Fault in Our Stars at me?"

She nodded and laughed. "I'm glad you understood."

"I write songs, and play the guitar and the piano, but I haven't really written anything in a while. What about you?"

"I like to sing. I like wearing a lot of animal print. People say I'm mean, but I usually use it as a defense mechanism. Can I tell you a secret?"

I nodded.

"Okay, have you seen a red-headed kid around?"

I thought for a moment. I think I may have seen him around.

I nodded. "I have a huge crush on him, and I 'm super mean to him. I don't want to be, I just am."

I smiled at her. "I understand, Trish."

Should I tell her about my crush on Austin? She told me this much.

"I have a crush on someone. His name is-"

"Austin."

My eyes widened in surprise. "H-how did you know that?"

She giggled. "You're wearing his flannel, besides I saw him kiss you. You guys are cute together."

I smiled. "Wait, I have a question. What's with Tilly?"

Trish rolled her eyes. "Tilly is... she likes Austin, Austin wants nothing to do with her. You're really one of the only people he opens up to. So, that's why she doesn't like you. She doesn't really like anyone, she's a bitter soul, but I'm sure she wasn't always like that. Everyone's here for a reason."

I nodded in understanding.

"So, what are you here for? Since everyone is here for a reason."

"I grew up in an abusive home. I ran away. I would break into empty houses and sleep there. So, they sent me here and I'm glad."

It's only fair if I tell her why I'm here.

"My mom died, it was my fault. My dad started ignoring me after her funeral. The guilt was so much, I started cutting. So, now I'm here because of behavior issues."

Trish pulled me into a hug. "I'll always be here for you, Ally."

I squeezed her tight. "I'll always be here for you too, Trish."

We stayed that way for quite a while.

**...**

It's officially morning. Trish fell asleep on the other side of my bunk. I poked her multiple times before she actually woke up.

"It's time to get ready for school."

She groaned and rolled over. "Trish, come on. Time to face the day. If you don't get out of bed, Dez will worry. Wait, I guess it's not that bad of an idea then. I'll come back and get you in an hour. I'm heading to the showers." I crawl out of the bunk, and push myself off the ground.

I put on my slippers, I grab a towel and some body wash. I walk out of our dorm room and close the door behind me. I stroll down the hall. I shuffle into the bathroom, and take the shower closest to the door.

Which was my first mistake. I hung my towel on the hook, and left my slippers out side of the shower. I shut the curtain and slowly begin to strip down.

(I left Austin's flannel on the bunk).

I turn on the water, and let the heat cover me. The water streamed down my body as I slowly began to clean myself. My new scars stung underneath the heat and soap.

I soon began to hear giggles and conversations beginning to occur throughout the bathroom. That's my cue to leave. I shut the water off, and wrap my towel around my body.

I slide on my slippers and begin to shuffle out of the bathroom. I reach for the doorknob. Suddenly, a hand grabs my wrist and pulls on my arm.

"Oh, look at that. Ally is a little cutter."

Tilly.

I try to pull away from her. "L-let go."

Her grip tightened. She slapped my arm, where my new scars were. They were barely healing. Her friends began pulling on my hair, and shoving me around.

"Leave me alone." I choke out.

Tilly began to scratch me. Her friends held me down. I can feel the scars start to bleed again. Tilly opened up the door, and yanked my towel off. Her friends shoved me out into the hall where it was, unfortunately beginning to fill with people. Everyone will see me naked, but that's not what I'm worried about. I'm worried about my scars being shown.

I try to push the door open. It was no use. "Tilly! Give me my towel!"

"No chance, loser." She laughed from the other side of the door.

I put my head to the door. I looked down at my arm, to see my three new scars beginning to bleed even harder than before. The blood began to drip from my arm and onto the cold tile ground. I feel a little weak and very embarrassed, as I notice people staring.

My breathing gets heavy. Okay, I'm going to have to find a way to make it back to my dorm with at least whatever of my dignity I have left.

I turn around, covering my top and body. I awkwardly push past the people staring. Suddenly, I was shoved back. "Can't let you get past. Not until we finish taking pictures." a voice spoke. It was a guy.

I bit my lip, and looked down. This is terrible. Do they not realize that i'm bleeding?

I try to push past them again, but they shove me back, bumping into another group of guys. As they pushed me back and forth, I could feel myself getting woozy and also being touched in inappropriate places.

"Quit it! I just want to go back to my room."

They just laughed. Tears welled up in my eyes. I eventually lost my balance, and began to fall.

I bumped into a warm body. "Ally? Oh my God."

Austin.

NOO. I'm naked!

I could feel a towel wrap around my body, and myself being swept off my feet. I opened my eyes, and looked around.

Suddenly, the group of boys dispersed. They all went in separate directions.

Austin rushed me back to my room. Trish was awake by the time he got there and he laid me down in my bunk.

I tried to sit up, but he gently pushed me back down and told me to lie down. I sat back up, so he pushed me back down and had his body hovering over mine.

My face turned beet red. He smirked. "Get your mind out of the gutter, Ally." He sat up.

I suddenly felt my arm stinging a bit. I winced. I saw Austin's face, as he stared at my arm.

"I-I didn't reopen them at least not on purpose."

He nodded. "I know. They look like they've been scratched, and since you're a nervous wreck, you have no nails to scratch yourself with."

I nodded.

He kissed my forehead, as Trish soon began wrapping my arm.

"I'm going to _**kill **_her." I spoke.

"Well, I'll deal with her. Just rest for now, hang out with Austin for the rest of the day. I'll tell our teachers what happened."

I nodded.

Trish left the room, and I stood up.

I could feel Austin's eyes on me. "Uh, Austin. I need to get dressed, so could you close your eyes or turn around?"

He snapped out of it. "Oh right."

He buried his face into my pillow.

I soon started getting dressed. I put on bra and underwear. I pulled on a black tank-top, and black skinny jeans. I put on lotion and deodorant.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now."

Austin pulled his face out of my pillow. "Can you pass me that?" I asked, referring to his flannel.

He picked it up, and helped me put it on(much to my protest). I grabbed his beanie and put it on my head. I saw him smile at me. "Let's go."

"Go where? The roof?"

He shook his head. "Much better."

He grabbed my hand. Here we Go Again.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! I feel a lot better now. SO yeah. WOO**

**Hope you liked it!**

**~Kristina B**


	8. I Lied

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! I didn't have internet for the longest, it was torture! The next couple chapters are going to be intense. Anyway, I hope you like it!**

**~Kristina B.**

* * *

Austin led me out to the parking lot behind the school. We walked until we stopped in front of a classic. The 1967 Chevrolet Impala.

I felt my eyes widen in awe. "This is yours? Oh my gosh!"

He nodded. "I've been obsessed with this car ever since Supernatural!"

He laughed and shook his head at me.

"Well, come on. If we don't leave now, we'll be late." he said. He got in, and so did I.

I pulled on my seat belt as he started the car.

He pulled out of the student parking lot, and too a left away from the school. I pulled down the window, and let the wind blow through my hair as I stared at the blur of trees.

"So, where are we going? Also I thought students weren't allowed to have cars."

"You'll see soon enough. This is my car, but it's under Mr. Rooney's name."

I nodded slowly. "Okay, and Mr. Rooney is..?"

"He's my cousin."

Okay, that makes more sense. I nodded in response.

We were silent, until Austin popped a tape into the radio.

Suddenly, Carry On My Wayward Son by Kansas began playing.

I immediately began singing along loudly. Once the guitar break kicked in, Austin laughed at me.

"What? I love this song." I defended.

"I can tell."

He smiled as he stared at the road ahead. I couldn't help, but adore him.

I zoned out, just staring.

"You like what you see, Dawson?"

I snapped out of it, and felt a furious blush grow on my face.

I looked away and continued staring out the window. "Don't worry. We're almost there."

The Impala rode down the main road, before taking a sharp turn into the city.

I stared up in awe, I've never been to this part of the city, just the part that was closest to work, to home.

We drove down a few streets that I wasn't familiar with. Until we passed one store.

"Oh, hey! It's Sonic Boom. You wanna head inside?"

I looked down and shook my head. Austin continued to drive.

"Okay, here we are."

I looked out the window, to see that we arrived at The Hard Rock Cafe.

"No one's performing today, but it's karaoke night. I figured you needed a break."

I smiled up at him. He parked the Impala. I took off my seat belt., and slid out of the car.

Austin came to my side, he grabbed my hand and led me inside.

We chose the booth, next to a window.

Soon, our waitress came to take our order.

She had honey blonde hair, and blue eyes. She seemed to eye Austin at first, but soon backed off.

"So, Austin. Is this your girlfriend, she's adorable."

I blushed at her sudden comment. All Austin could do was smile.

"Okay, what would you like to order, hun?"

"um..." I looked up at Austin for help.

"We'll just take two classic burgers and water."

I nodded.

She smiled and skipped away.

"That was Cassidy."

I nodded. "She was..really cool."

"Yeah, but not as cool as you."

I smiled at his sudden comment. A loud voice soon caught our attention. We looked over at the stage to see Cassidy.

"Okay! You're food will be here soon, but for now, we're going to choose a lucky couple to sing a song for us."

I felt my eyes widen.

I crossed my fingers, as the spotlight went around the room.

Don't stop on us.

Don't stop on us.

Don't stop on us.

Suddenly, a blinding white light was all I could see.

Darn it. Austin stood up, and grabbed my hand. Reluctantly, I followed him to the stage.

We stood before two mics. and a reasonable crowd of people.

I looked around nervously.

Austin spoke into the mic. "What song are we singing?"

Cassidy didn't answer his question directly, but soon began singing.

The familiar words began to fill up in my head, as I eagerly wait to sing my part.

You Are the Music In Me...

Soon, Cassidy left the stage, and we were just singing. It was as if no one else was there. Just me and Austin.

I wish I could stay like this forever...

**...**

I had a lot of fun with Austin. Nothing could ruin this day.

Even if Tilly brings her worst, it won't ruin this day.

"Okay, we're going to make one more pit stop.."

We stopped at an apartment complex. Austin asked if I wanted to come along, I said no.

Soon enough, it started pouring. He quickly ran inside.

I took this as an opportunity to think to myself.

Austin makes me feel..different. Happy.

I smiled at the thought of all he did for me.

Suddenly, the car door opened and closed. I looked over to Austin,who was soaking wet. He had a box in his hands.

"Here. It's yours. Open it when you get to your room.."

I nodded, and took the box from his hands. It was a bit heavy, maybe there are some books in here..

I looked over to him. His t-shirt squeezed his torso. He soon whipped off his shirt. I let my eyes roam. My cheeks soon turned red and hot. I wanted to stop looking, but I couldn't turn away.

"Having fun there, Alls?"

I jumped at his comment. "Can you hand me that?"

I looked down to where he was pointing, a plastic bag. I opened up it, and grabbed a black t-shirt. I handed it to him, he grabbed it, and held my hands for a quick moment.

I pulled away, and turned away from him and stared out the window.

God, my heart is pounding. Breathe, Ally. Breathe.

Austin set his hand on my shoulder, and I turned to face him.

He cupped my cheeks and brought my face to his and our lips..connected..

I felt this electricity rage through my body. Austin pulled away. He kissed my cheek and started the car. Okay, I'm absolutely sure of it.. Nothing can ruin this day.

**...**

We arrived at school, and went to our separate dorms.

I carried my box down the hall, till I bumped into someone.

I assumed it was Austin, but the presence was different.

I looked up, and my heart stopped and my stomach flipped. I felt as if I was going to puke.

He was tall. Dark hair, radioactive green eyes.

It's him. He squatted down in front of me. "Oh, well if it isn't miss Ally Dawson. You look _just _like your mother."

I lied. Everything that was going well, just crumbled into pieces.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Tell me what you think might happen in the reviews!**

**oooh before you go, I need a huge favor. **

**a close friend of mine has uploaded a story on Miss Literati, and it's AMAZING. it's called Color Me Blue. Please read it! It would mean the world to her!**

**~ Kristina B**


	9. Not My Place

I felt my blood run cold. This boy..is part of the reason why my mother is dead. He shoved me, he shot her and left her for dead.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_**I saw a tall boy with dark hair, and radioactive green eyes, he shoved me out of the way and took off down the street."Move out of the way!"**_

_**I looked back into the direction where I was walking, and saw her lying on the ground, blood began to form a puddle around her frail body.**_

_**I shuffled to my feet, and raced towards her. I fell by her side, and picked up her head in my hands.**_

_**The tears welled up in my eyes, and dropped down on her face. Her eyes were cloudy.**_

_**She smiled up at me. "It's gonna be okay, Ally."**_

"_**This is my fault, if I never said those n-nasty things, and if – if I"**_

"_**Ally…."**_

_**She brought her hand up and touched my face. Her hand dropped from my face, and her eyes closed.**_

_**I began to shake. "Mom! No!"**_

_**I grabbed her face, and brought her close to my body and I rocked her body back and forth.**_

_**No matter what she told me, it was my fault. There's nothing I can do to bring her back.**_

I snapped out of it. He did it. "What are you doing here?"

He shrugged and stood up. "Behavior, but I'm glad I saw you here, Dawson."

The way my last name rolled off his tongue sent chills throughout my body and not the good kind.

His name is Robert Kennedy. Once mom died, I lost it. I spent my time learning about him, in and out of jail for gang affiliation.

I can't deal with this now. I shove past him and walk down the hall. I could feel his eyes on me, I turned around to face him. He drew his finger over his neck horizontally.

I gulped, and kept walking. I turned down the hall, then I quickly turned back to see he was gone. I went into my dorm room, and locked the door behind me.

Trish had her back to me, and had these huge headphones on her head.

I put the box down.

"Hey Trish."

She turned and took the headphones off.

I regained my composure, and plastered on a smile. I won't drag her into my mess.

"What's in the box?"

I shrugged, and sat down in front of it.

I opened up the box to see t-shirts, hats, tons of cds.

Some of them were official albums by artists like Walk The Moon, Ever Enough, 5 Second of Summer and Echosmith, others were just mixtapes of random songs, but one of them stood out.

One of them were his originals. I felt a smile grow on my face.

"Do you mind?"

Trish shook her head. I opened up the case and put the CD in the CD player.

_come on get loud.._

_Looking for the one tonight  
But I can't see you  
Cause I'm blinded by all the lights, ooh  
And I can never get it right  
I need a breakthrough  
Why are you so hard to find? ooh_

_I've been searching every city  
Never giving up  
'Til I find my angel  
Diamond in the rough  
Looking for a signal  
Baby turn it up tonight_

_Come on get loud loud let it out  
Shout it out from the rooftops  
Come on get loud 'til they shut us down.  
Come on get loud loud let it out  
Show me everything that you've got  
Come on get loud loud I need you now  
Baby let me hear it loud_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_Looking for the light to shine  
To start a fire  
Girl I'll be the first in line ooh  
And baby when our stars align  
We can't get no higher  
You just give me a sign_

_Come on get loud loud let it out  
Shout it out from the rooftops  
Come on get loud 'til they shut us down  
Come on get loud loud let it out  
Show me everything that you've got  
Come on get loud loud I need you now  
Baby let me hear it loud_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_(Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Looking for the one tonight  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
I've been looking for the one tonight)_

_Come on get loud loud let it out  
Shout it out from the rooftops  
Come on get loud 'til they shut us down  
Come on get loud loud let it out  
Show me everything that you've got  
Come on get loud loud I need you now  
Baby let me hear you loud_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_Baby let me hear it loud_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_Baby let me hear it loud_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_I've been looking for the one tonight _

I was taken aback by Austin's talents.

"Does Austin have any siblings who is he singing with?"

"Yeah, he and his brothers and sister are in a band, also with his sister's boyfriend. Once he leaves this boarding school, he'll finish up recording with them."

I nodded.

More songs began to play: I Want You Bad, Say You'll Stay, All About The Girl, Never, Falling For You,

That boy has some talent.

**...**

I downloaded the songs as well as One Last Dance, Illusion, Steal Your Heart, Heart Beat and The Way That You Do.

I wonder what got Austin here, he seemed to be doing well in his music career.

It must've been something bad if it got him in here.

I shook the thoughts away. It's not my place, he'll let me know, when he thinks it's right.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter! It'll lead up to some intense stuff!

I hope you liked it!

~Kristina B.


	10. I Can't Believe Him

**Hey guys! Here;s a new chapter! I hope you guys like it!**

** WARNING: MAY BE TRIGGERING!**

**~Kristina B.**

* * *

I fell asleep to Austin's smooth voice, but it wasn't enough to help me sleep.

_** I sat on the roof of the school. Austin was playing his guitar, and singing along. **_

_**I was memorized, the way his hands moved.  
**_

_**I closed my eyes and listened to his angelic voice. Suddenly, his voice was replaced with a bone chilling gasp. I opened my eyes to see his guitar on the ground, and a knife in his back. His eyes looked confused and clouded. Blood trickled down the side of his mouth. His legs were shaking, suddenly his body was shoved over the edge. **_

_**a scream erupted from my throat, as I watched his body plummet to the bottom.  
**_

_**"You break everything you touch, Dawson."**_

_**Robert.**_

_**He grabbed a good portion of my hair, and yanked me towards him.**_

_**"I would kill you now, but how about we have a little fun?"**_

_**His hand soon began rubbing my back and lower. **_

_**I tried to escaped his grip, but it was no good. Tears streamed down my face. **_

_**"This'll be fun."**_

_**He let go of my hair, and I hit the ground. I began crawling away. I'd rather die for him to take something like that away from me. I stood at the edge, and I jumped.**_

**Reality:**

My eyes snapped open, before me stood Trish and Austin with worried looks on their faces, I looked at the clock. 5 AM.

I looked at Austin, and the tears began flowing.

"Ally, what happened? You were screaming."

I shook my head. "Just a nightmare."

"How come you're here so early?" I asked Austin.

"I figured it'd be safer if you took your shower early, and maybe get to class.."

I nodded. I got out of bed, grabbed my towel, put my flip flops on and left my dorm room. I walked down the hall, and made my way into the bathroom.

I hung my towel on the hook and stripped down, I left my flip flops on.

I turned on the water and let the heat cover my body. This feels great. I quickly cleaned my body, and shut the water off.

I grabbed my towel and put it around my body.

I soon walked out, and was face to face with Tilly. She smiled. Her little gang wasn't with her.

"Ally, you wanna make a little surprise show again like yest-"

I slapped her. Her eyes widened, and she put her hand to her cheek.

"Leave me alone."

With that, I left the bathroom.

Man, that felt totally bad ass.

I made it back to my dorm room, Trish was gone and it was just Austin.

I could feel him staring at me.

"Uh, Austin.. Could you turn around?"

He chuckled. "It's nothing, I haven't seen before, but okay."

He turned around. I quickly dried my body, and put on my undergarments, I pulled out one of Austin's t-shirts. It was a bit big on me, but I don't mind.

"You can turn around now."

The t-shirt stopped in the middle of my thighs.

I caught eyes with Austin. His cheeks were all rosy and he stared as if he was in awe. Then Robert's words echoed in my head.

_You break everything you touch.._

I shook the thought away, and put on a pair of jeans, and tied up the shirt to the point where it fit.

Since we had a few hours to pass, I sat in my bunk, and listened to Austin's originals again.

**...**

It was time for class. I had literature.

I grabbed a seat on the left, and put my head down. The class began to crowd.

"Okay, class. We're going to do something a little different. I just want you guys to write. Doesn't matter what you write...even if it is smutty fanfiction. It can be a dream, nightmare, aspiration, goals, or just a story. Once you guys finish, you guys can chat or whatever."

I knew what I was going to write. My nightmare, of course change the names.

I pulled out a sheet of paper and a pen and began writing.

From behind me, I could feel someone playing with my hair. I pulled my strand of hair away from them.

The person behind me leaned forward. '"I know what I'm going to write. I'm writing what I'm going to do to you, once Austin is out of the picture."

I felt the color drain out of my face. I dropped my pen and let it roll off the desk.

"Ally, are you okay?"

I looked up at the teacher. I shook my head. "I'm going to the nurse." I grabbed my bag and left the room.

Breathe, Ally. Breathe.

I noticed Austin down the hall getting a drink of water at the fountain.

He saw me and came over.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

I hugged him and held him tight.

"I need to get out of here. H-he's here."

"Who?" Austin asked. He looked down at me with concern.

"Oh, don't act like you don't know, Austin."

The voice made me jump, and Austin's jaw clenched.

"Robert."

They know each other!?

I pulled away from Austin and stood behind him.

"You really shouldn't hide things from Ally. It'll definitely ruin your relationship."  
Robert spoke.

He smirked.

"Why don't you tell her why you're here, or should I? I'll do it anyway."

"Don't." Austin said.

The tension was so heavy in here.

"Austin and I were in the same gang. I took out your mom, because she had a big mouth. Austin was supposed to take you out, but he couldn't, because he's pathetic."

I let go of Austin. "Is that true, Austin?"

He nodded.

The tears stung my eyes. I stepped back away from him, and I ran. I ran out of the building.

I can't believe him. Is this what he was going to tell me?

He wasn't going to tell me he was supposed to kill me.

God, everything hurts.

I couldn't see much, but I knew where I was going. I made it to my dorm.

I rummaged through my drawer and found my box.

I looked at my arms. I picked up the blade and dragged it over any free spot I could. Then I cut horizontally over my wrist.

It won't kill me, but I'll probably end up in the hospital. The tears poured. I couldn't breathe, and I felt light headed. Then I just dropped to my knees then to my side.

Soon everything went black.

* * *

**DID YOU LIKE IT? DID YOU? I HOPE YOU DID!**

**Please tell me what you think.**

**~Kristina B**


	11. Forever and Always

**Hey guys! Sorry, I couldn't update sooner. I couldn't access the website :/ I'm here with a new chapter. I hope you guys like it.**

**~Kristina B.**

* * *

I heard the beeping of my echo cardiogram, but I couldn't open my eyes.

"Hello, Ally. I'm not exactly sure if you can hear this, but if you can just listen. Once you and Austin get out of this hospital. You two are dead. Well, maybe I'll let you live for just a bit."

I could feel his hands roaming me...

Robert sickens me. What did he do to Austin? What did Austin do to get in here?

He's going to do something, he is.

Wake up. Wake up. WAKE UP.

My eyes snapped open to see Robert leaning. I used my arm that didn't have the IV in it, to shove him.

Then I saw hiss face, he had a busted lip and a black eye, and multiple bruises.

"Ally, don't do that. You're weak. I could get you whenever, wherever. So, just cooperate, and it'll be over quick." He said, with a smug smile.

He approached me. "Nurse! Come here please! He's trying to hurt me!"

Suddenly, a nurse ran in. She stared at him, then looked at me. I feel so violated.

"You need to leave or I will call security." She spoke.

He brushed past her then stood at the doorway. "See you later, Dawson."

Then he disappeared from my line of vision. I sighed in relief.

"Excuse me? Um, is there an Austin Moon here?"

She looked over a clipboard and nodded. He's right next door.

"Can I see him?"

She nodded. She helped me out of the hospital bed and walked with me to Austin's room. He laid in his bed unconscious. He didn't have as many bruises as Robert.

I picked up the clipboard to see what happened.

He was hit with a large object multiple times, and vertical cuts on his arms.

Austin wouldn't do that. This is Robert's doing. He's _dead_.

I went to Austin's bed side. I stroked his hair. I should've never ran off like that.

"I'm sorry." Austin said, surprising me. "I should've told you."

I shook my head. "No, don't apologize." I grabbed his hand, and ran my thumb over his knuckles.

"I shouldn't have run off alone like that." I crawled into his bed, I put his head on my shoulder.

I kiss the top of his head. "What's going to happen to us, Austin?"

"Relationship wise or Robert?" he asked.

I thought for a moment. "Both."

He sat up and turned to face me. "Ally, I'm not going to let you go, unless that's what you want.."

I shook my head, letting him know that I don't want our relationship to end.

"I won't let Robert hurt you. You mean too much to me." He held my hands in his own.

"Okay? You're mine forever..."

"...and Always."

That was it for now. Our relationship is as stable as rock, I just didn't realize that even rocks can crack and eventually fall apart...

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Sorry, that it's kind of short. Please review and tell me what you think!**

**~Kristina B**


	12. Not Now

**I'M SO SORRY! LIKE, SO SORRY. UGHH .**

**Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter.**

* * *

We stayed in this hospital for a couple of days, eventually we were admitted out, and back in school.

We were sitting in Chemistry together, when I was suddenly called to the front office. I looked over to Austin, who was wearing a sweater covering up his arms. He shrugged his shoulders.

I patted his hand, and made my way into the hall. I slowly walk down the hall, and turn into the main office, then my heart stopped for a split moment.

There before me is my father. He stood up from the futon, and walked towards me. He spread his arms out, as if he wanted a hug.

I stepped away, and pushed his arms away. I know it was cold, but he deserves it.

"Why are you here?" I asked. "I found out you were in the hospital, so I cam-"

"Bullshit!" I yelled. He was taken aback, by my sudden use of words. "You stopped caring. I bet I know why you're here , but it's not to take me home, and 'help' me."

"Al-" I turned around and stormed out of the office.

This isn't the first time he's pulled something like this. I never told anyone this, I rarely thought about this. When mom died, he shut me out, but he was collecting insurance money. He stopped caring about me, but he also stopped caring about my mother.

I bit down on my lip, as I walked away from that office. I need space a lot of it, but Austin's in class. So, I go back to the rooftop. Me and Austin's special spot.

Surprisingly, I received a text from Austin, telling me to meet him on the roof.

I could feel my heart pounding in my ears. Why do I feel so nervous all of a sudden?

I make my way to the rooftop, to feel my heart drop in my stomach.

I see Austin, but I also see Tilly with him. She's kissing him, her hand squeezing his wrist tightly. Austin shoved her off of him, she stumbled back. She turned around, and saw me and she smiled.

She opened her mouth to say something. but I cut her off, not with my words, but with my fists. I sent a right hook to her jaw. She hit the ground, she held her jaw and stared up at me in disbelief.

Austin was shocked by my sudden violence, but kept his distance. That's when I realized the look on her face, she was sad.

I felt kind of bad, maybe I didn't have to punch her, maybe a slap or two, but that's not the point. She can't have the one thing she wanted, Austin.

She looked down at the ground. I grabbed her hand, and forced her up. She looked me in the eye and muttered two simple words. "I'm sorry.."

"I forgive you."

She nodded, and walked off . I'm just as confused as you are.

I turned to face Austin and punched his arm. He rubbed it and frowned. "What was that for?"

"For letting Tilly get the best of you." a smile grew on my face, as I stood on my tippy toes to give him a quick peck on the lips.

He leans in and kisses me, but not only for a short moment. His arms wrapped around my waist, as he continued to sweetly kiss my lips. I couldn't help, but giggle.

**...**

We sat on the roof, just staring out towards the city. I sat a good distance from Austin, but I could feel myself pushing him away. I didn't want to. I could just hear words echoing through my head.

_** You break everything you touch.**_

I shuddered. I wouldn't let Robert get to me so much, but...it wasn't only Robert who said it to me.

_**Flashback:**_

_There's more to the story of dad ignoring me. He was violent at first. He didn't need alcohol to bring up how he really feel about 'his precious wife'. _

_He truly did love her, but he began collecting money off of her as if she meant nothing to him. He would yell all the time, and one time, he shoved me, screaming that it was my fault mom's died, and told me I broke everything I touched. _

How Robert knew about that never questioned me. I honestly feel like my father's feeling for my mother slowly dissipated after her death, suddenly becoming numb to everything except for greed. All he wanted was money.

"Ally, what's wrong?" He asked.

Austin. He's worried about me. Don't push him away.

"N-nothing...important."

He narrowed his eyes in confusion. "My dad is here. He came to get me, but I refused and stormed out of the building."

"Ally, that's very important. Why didn't you tell me?"

I shrugged and looked down at my hands. "I didn't want to bother you with my problems."

"Ally, everyone is here for a reason. We all have problems. You can open up to me. It's okay."

I smiled. He patted the ground next to me, and I slid next to him. I put my head on his shoulder. Austin's always here for me.

He gave me a side hug, and set his hand on the ground. Why can't we have more moments like this? Instead of Robert attempting to ruin things for us, or us being hospitalized.

I want Austin to be happy, I want to be happy, but we can't do that. At least...not yet.

Not now.

* * *

** Did you like it? What do you guys think? Honest opinions!**

**:D**

**~Kristina B.**


	13. It's Nothing

**Hey guys! I recently watched Beauties and Bullies, and I LOVED IT. I cried. It was so good, Anyway, I'm back with a new chapter! It's the chapter that ties everything together. So, I hope you love it!**

* * *

Austin began humming a familiar tune, it was familiar, then I remembered. It's a song he wrote and performed with his family. 'If I Can't Be With You'.

I smiled.

"That's one of my favorites." I said. Austin stopped humming and smiled. "I'm glad you like it."

It was a silent, but a comfortable silence. I was at ease, but good things must come to an end.

The door that led to the roof slammed shut. We were suddenly facing my dad. His face was red and his eyes pierced right through us. He grabbed me and pulled me away from Austin. He had an iron grip on my arm. I pulled out of his grip and ran behind Austin.

"Allyson, come here." His voice was cold, hard. Behind him came Robert.

"What has gotten into you, Ally? Running around with some boy like a slut." His words were like a dagger to the chest.

That's when Austin spoke up. "You shut your mouth. You have no right to speak to her that way."

"Austin. Be careful what you say. Every rude word you say, is just another slap to Rydel's face." Robert spoke up.

Austin stood still. His chest was rising and falling.

"I told you to stay away from her.." His voice was dark and husky.

"Oh, I've kept my distance from her, but I tend to stop by from time to time."

Austin lost it. He tackled Robert and began pounding his face in.

Seeing Austin so angry made me cringe. He has so much anger built up inside..

My father once again gripped my arm. I pulled away. I want nothing to do with him. I did something I've never done to him. I rose my hand up and smacked him right in the face.

Afterwards, it seemed like everything slowed down. I could see Austin running towards me, I saw my father's anger growing as he pulled out a silver pistol from his back pocket.

Austin shoved me out of the way. I heard a loud smack, and I cringed as I heard Austin hit the ground.

This needs to stop. All this violence for what? I need the truth, and the only way I can get it is if I grab that gun.

"Austin!" I screamed. He nodded, and managed to grab the pistol out of my father's hand, passing it to me.

I picked it up, turned the safety off. I pointed it towards the sky and pulled the trigger.

Everyone stopped. Austin came to my side.

"Now.. You tell me everything or I swear to God, I will not hesitate to shoot _either _of you."

They held their hands up.

I pointed it towards Robert. "Talk."

He smirked. "Your mom witnessed one of our crimes. So, I took her out, We couldn't have a snitch on our hands. So, your dad came to us to get her killed, mostly because he was apart of the whole thing she witnessed. That's my whole part in her death."

I looked over to him. "We were short on money, they were going to send us into bankruptcy and the only way I could think of-"

"Shut up! We didn't have money, so the only way you could think of was killing her!? You're _sick_."

I began shaking. I couldn't breathe. I needed to be far, far away from here.

I handed the gun to Austin. He took the bullets out, and threw them over the roof. He put the gun down.

The intensity in the air is overwhelming.

No one bothered moving. The door to the roof burst open. There were three cops, a paramedic and the Dean.

I didn't bother moving. I didn't do anything wrong, but it felt like the ground collapsing from underneath me.

The bile rose in my throat but I forced it back down.

Austin intertwined his fingers with mine. I blinked, that's all I did. I blinked.

I remember seeing my father charging at me once again, but was held down by two policemen. The other one raced after Robert as he raced down the steps.

I gripped Austin's hand tight. The dean walked over to us, and started talking, but I couldn't hear what he was saying. Eventually, my vision faded out.

**...**

I woke up in a room. It wasn't my room. I sat up on the bed. There was a guitar in one corner, posters covered the wall of bands like Walk the Moon or Paramore, or American Authors.

The walls were grey, and the carpet was a cream color..

I got off the bed, and looked around some more, immediately realizing where I was. Austin's room.

I soon realized that I wasn't wearing _my _clothes. My face got all hot. I was wearing a huge black t-shirt that stopped at my knees.

I shuffled towards the door. I opened it up and found myself shuffling down the hall, leading into a living room.

I saw Austin sitting on a black sofa. He looked up and his eyes met mine. His face went red and he averted his eyes for a moment. Suddenly, his eyes were back on me. He cleared his throat.

"Rydel, you couldn't um give her something else to wear..?"

I looked over into the kitchen to see a girl with blonde hair and big brown eyes, just like Austin's.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Okay. I have some clothes for you to wear. You just look so adorable in the huge shirt." She looped her arm in mine, and we began walking, but then she stopped. "Oh, and Austin...take a cold shower."

She laughed and continued walking. I could feel my face heat up.

She led me into what appeared to be her room. The walls were also grey, there was a painting of Audrey Hepburn in one corner and numerous band posters on the other side. Her room splashed with color. Pink curtains, teal bedsheets, a tiny pink rug.

She reached into an open drawer and pulled out a pair of sweat pants. She handed them to me and I slid them on underneath the t-shirt.

"Come on. Me and Austin have something to tell you.." We once again left the bedroom and went into the living room. Austin wasn't there. Soon, we hear the shower running.

I immediately face palmed, merely only to cover up the oncoming blush. Rydel giggled and sat down on the sofa.

We were silent, simply waiting for Austin. My eyes began roaming, then they stopped on Rydel's leg. There was a scar lining down on her leg, it wasn't very bug, but you could tell it was deep. I gulped and looked away.

Soon enough, the bathroom door opened. Ross stepped out fully dressed in a white V-neck , and ripped blue jeans.

He sat down across from me and Rydel.

"Okay. I want to tell you why I entered the gang, Robert's gang." The tension in the room thickened. I braced myself for the oncoming details that were to come.

"Here's how it all started. Rydel began going out with Robert, not knowing about him being in a gang or what he really wanted. Eventually, he started hitting her especially when she wouldn't give out."

I flinched. My eyes found her scar again, I averted my eyes and found Austin's.

"Rydel broke up with him and h-he didn't take it too well." He motioned towards her scar.

"He gave me a black eye, a busted lip and he cut me with his knife. It was horrible." She spoke up. She avoided eye contact.

"So, to make sure he wouldn't come back for her, I joined the gang. I passed the initiation test.." At this, he smiled. "I had to fight Robert. I beat him to a pulp. Once I got the better of him, they let me in. Eventually, they taught me basic combat. They made me faster, stronger. Eventually, it all became out of hand, we really only did robbery. I never killed anyone and I was never told to kill anyone. Until Ally came along. Your mom witnessed a murder that Robert committed and by then your dad was already working out a price with him. It was easier to say that your mom died because she 'got in the way' and not because her husband wanted her dead." He said.

"Then they decided kill two birds with one stone. If you and your mom got murdered, your dad would've gotten tons of insurance money. Since, I was the new guy, they wanted me to prove myself. So, I was ordered to take you out. I never intended on doing it, so I refused. I said I wanted out, the only way out was for me to survive. I had to fight everyone in the gang, and I got a knife to the gut. "

I cringed. Thinking of something awful like that happening to Austin hurts me.

"But I don't regret any of it. Because if I never went through any of it, I never would've gotten to know you, and I never would've gotten to help Ry."

He reached over and held my hands in his, and squeezed gently.

I smiled slightly, but I couldn't feel a slight emptiness inside. Just push it down, Ally. It's nothing.

* * *

**Sorry! Sucky ending, but I hoped you liked it!**

**~Kristina B.**


	14. I'm Here For You

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait! I'm just super lazy when it comes to typing up the story! Anyway, here's the new chapter!**

**WARNING: MAY OR MAY NOT BE TRIGGERING!**

**~Kristina B.**

* * *

Ugh, my chest hurts. I can;t breathe. I hate this feeling.

_Come on, Dawson. Just do it. _

I flinched at the sudden voice I heard in my head. Robert.

_You and I both know there's no way out. Just do it. You know you want to._

Austin and Rydel left to go get some food, so I'm just here, alone, with my thoughts. I give into the thoughts filling my head, and I make my way into the restroom.

I opened up the cupboard underneath the sink to find a pack of razors.

_Do it._

I reach over and grab one. I found a pair of scissors. I used the scissors to pull a blade out.

_Go ahead, just do it. We'll all die at one point, why not now? You have nothing to live for. Mom's dead, Dad's in custody and me, well I'm out there somewhere, if you don't do it, I will.  
_

That pushed me over the edge. I dragged the blade across my arm, once then twice, then four more times. It stopped hurting, the physical pain. The emotional pain is all that's overwhelming.

Tears fell down my face, I could hear myself scream. _Breathe, Ally. Breathe.  
_

I struggle to take a breath. I sat on that bathroom floor, unable to move. Suddenly, the door was pushed open. Austin looked at me, and then looked at my arm. He grabbed the razor from my hand, and he rolled up his sleeve. He began to cut.

"N-no! What are you doing?" I asked.

"This is exactly what you're doing to everyone who care about you, when you cut." He told me, tears in his eyes.

I looked down at his shaky arm as it matched my arm's appearance. Seven cuts.

He grabbed a towel and pressed it down on my arm and I did the same.

We remained silent, cleaning each others cuts. I wrapped a sterile dressing around his arms, and he did the same for me.

I look down, avoiding eye contact. I hear a sniffle, I look up to see him crying.

"I'm sorry that I'm not around when you need me. I just want you to be okay."

It broke my heart seeing him so broken. Is this how he sees me?

I grabbed his hand. "I'm sorry, Austin. It's not your fault, it's m-"

"It's not yours either." he sighs. "Ally, I care about you, and if know this is probably the worst possible time to say this, but I love you. There I said it. I love you. I don't need you to be strong or guarded, I just want you to be okay."

Tears welled up as I shove my face into Austin's chest. I tried to get the words out, to tell him that I loved him too, but all that anyone could hear was straight gibberish.

He chuckled and rubbed my back. "I'm here for you, Ally cat."

* * *

I hope you somewhat liked it! Please review and tell me what you think, and what you think might happen next!

~ Kristina B.


	15. Stole My Heart

**Hi! Guess who's procrastinating? This chick! Anyway, here's a new chapter! It's a bit fluffy!  
**

**~Kristina B.**

* * *

It's been about a week since what happened between me and Austin in the bathroom. It's been a week since he said those special three words. I couldn't fight the smile growing on my face. Then I realized something. I never said it back. I need to tell him. Who knows what could happen? He needs to know how I truly feel about him.

I sat up and looked into the mirror that was across the room. I was wearing Austin's black sweater. It was too big, the sleeves fell past my wrists, which I didn't mind. I wore a pair of white bed shorts, underneath. My hair was messy, but I didn't mind. I stood up and found my way to the hallway.

"Austin?" I called out. I continued walking till I made it towards the living room. He was sitting on the couch. "Yes?" He was reading a book, he had a pair of black glasses. I've never seen him with glasses on. He looked up and his brown eyes met mine.

He took off his glasses, and put the book down. He opened up his arms, inviting me over. I walked over to him and I sat down next to him. I gave him a hug.

"Okay, I have something to say. It's not anything bad, it's good actually. I didn't get a chance to say it sooner."

I took a deep breath and looked right at him. He stared at me, waiting for what I'm going to say.

"I..." I took another deep breath, and I shut my eyes. "I love you too, Austin." I heard him sigh with relief. His hands cupped my cheek, and his lips pressed to mine. Once we pulled away, I opened my eyes.

"I'm glad."

**...**

Austin held me in his arms. I messed with his tiny arm hairs, tracing the shape of his arm with my index finger.

He kissed my earlobe. " I'm really lucky to have you, Ally."

I laughed a tiny bit. "I'm serious. Before I met you, I had one thing to do, protect Rydel. Maybe even continue with the band. Then I caught a glimpse of those sad brown eyes on that rainy day, I knew I probably wouldn't do anything to hurt you."

I sat up in realization. I turned to face him. "That was you, that day?" He nodded.

_**Flashback:**_

_**It was about a week after mom died. There's no reason for me to be at home. I walked the cold wet streets of Miami. I pulled the hood over my head and continued walking, taking on the beating rain drops.**_

_**I stopped in my tracks and stared straight ahead. There was a stranger with a bright yellow umbrella. He wore a bright red hoodie, and the hood was held over his head, so I couldn't see his face at all. **_

_**He ran over to me and looked down at me, then he handed me the umbrella and began running in the other direction. **_

_**"Hey, wait!" I called out. He stopped in his tracks, he pulled off his hood, to reveal wet blonde hair. He waved, and ran off.**_

A smile grew on my face. "I still have that umbrella."

He smiled a moment. "Ooh! Ally. Do me a huge favor."

"Okay!" I said, unbelievably enthusiastic.

He smiled devilishly. "Close your eyes."

I closed my eyes, Suddenly, I felt a slightly cold metal wrap around my neck. It clamped, then dropped. I opened my eyes and brought my hand to the necklace.

It was a treble and bass clef that formed into a heart.

"Austin. This is beautiful. I- I can't take this."

He rested his hand on top of mine. "It's okay, Ally. It's yours."

I bit my lip. "I won't ever take it off...wait, that sounded creepy."

He shook his head and laughed. "Not at all."

Austin was wrong about one thing _I _ was the lucky one. He has stolen my heart and I don't think I want it back.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! I'm on a bus heading to New York, so I have plenty of time to write! **

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**~Kristina B.**


	16. Latter

**Hi! Here's a new chapter! I hope you like it! **

**~Kristina B.**

* * *

I hummed softly as I made my way down the aisles of the local Publix. I managed to let Austin to let me go to the grocery store by myself. I appreciate the thought. He's worried, but I'll be fine.

Okay, I think I have everything I need, eggs, water, milk, pancake mix, and Doritos. I got into line and paid for the groceries. As I looked up to grab my receipt and my groceries. I saw...Robert. He had a baseball cap shoved over his hair. I stopped moving. I stopped breathing. I blinked and took a breath. When I opened them up again, he was gone.

_It's just my imagination. Nothing to worry about._

I grabbed my bags and exited the store. Suddenly, I heard the soft chiming of my cell phone. It's Austin.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, Alls. Are you done shopping? Because I can come walk with you."

"No. I think I'll be okay. It's just a few blocks. Ooh! I have your pancake mix."

"Yay! Okay. Are you sure you'll be fine? Because I just want you to be saf-"

I was suddenly shoved to the ground, I dropped the groceries and my phone.

"Ally!?" I could hear Austin on the phone. I tried to get onto my feet, but I was shoved down again. I tried to grab my phone, to see if Austin was still there.

A boot stopped me in my tracks as it stepped on my hand. I looked up to see Robert. Maybe if I screamed someone would hear.

I opened up my mouth, only for it to be covered with a cloth. I knew what it was. I've seen way too many movies to _not _ know what it was.

_Don't breathe. This is the one time you have permission to not breathe!_

I closed my eyes as if I was unconscious. He removed the cloth from my mouth and tried to lift me up. I took the moment as an opportunity to make my move. I bit his hand, and I got up and ran. I was running blindly, not knowing where I was going or who I was running to.

I ran into someone and fell onto the ground. When I looked up, I was face to face with my father. He's not going to help me, I know he isn't. Yet, I hesitated, not sure whether to run away or run to him.

Suddenly, his knee came into contact with my face, knocking me unconscious.

I should've chosen the latter.

* * *

**Hi! I hope you liked it1 This is just another filler. In the next chapter, I'll explain EVERYTHING.**

**Please review!**

**~Kristina B.**


	17. Just Waiting

Ugh. I should've listened to Austin.

I brought my hand to my forehead to somewhat calm down my headache. I looked around the room. I expected to be in a small room covered in mold and a gross mattress in a corner, but I wasn't. It was a normal bedroom.

The door swung open and Robert walked in and shut the door behind him. I hopped off the bed. As he took a step, I took a step back. This continued until I hit a wall. "Ally, what's wrong?" He held my hands, but I pulled away from him.

"What do you want, Robert?" I asked. He smiled. "Well, I was you of course."

I was pressed against the wall, as he continued to invade my personal space. He grabbed my hands and I fought to pull away from him. He got angry. His hands moved down to my wrists and he squeezed them tight.

"Stop fighting me!" He rose his voice. I looked up at him, I could tell my face showed pure fear.

Eventually, his features softened. "N-no, Ally. I'm sorry. I just want you. I know you want me too. With Austin, you just pretend..."

I don't like where this is leading to. Not at all.

He leaned in and tried to kiss me. I pushed him away.

"Stop it." He wouldn't listen. he kept trying and I kept fighting.

I got fed up. He tried to kiss me again, making a point by holding my arms down. I managed to slip out of his grip. I brought my hand up and slapped him. He stopped for a moment. I soon saw the fault in my choice.

He grabbed me and threw me onto the ground.

He was soon on top of me. "Why do you keep fighting me? I just want to love you and you won't let me!? WHY?"

I flinched at every word he spoke. "I know what you're afraid of, and I will gladly use it against you. They're not coming to save you."

He stood up and stalked out of the room. I was paralyzed with fear. His eyes were so dark.

I didn't move. I didn't speak. I just laid there, staring at the ceiling. Just waiting for a plan, a rescue..

* * *

**Sorry...if its a bit bad! I hope you liked it!**

**If you have any ideas/thoughts, please let me know in the reviews!**

**~Kristina B.**


	18. I Trust You

**Hi guys! Sorry for the wait. I haven't been writing lately.. Here's a new chapter!**

* * *

I sit in silence. It's only been a few hours at lest that's what it feels like.

I shut my eyes, only to be haunted by memories of my mother's death. I try to shake the images away, only to be tormented by Robert's eyes, how dark they were, how _cold_ they were_. _I took a deep breath. I ran my fingers through my hair.

The door to the room I was being held in suddenly opened. I didn't get much of a chance to even look up. I was pulled onto my feet by my shirt and dragged out the room. "Where are you taking me? Are you going to kill me?"

I was stopped. Robert leaned down a bit and looked at me and smiled. "Oh, sweetie. Of course not." Then there was darkness, but I'm not unconscious. They put a hood over my head. I felt my hands being tied together. What are they going to do to me?

I felt myself being pushed. There was still carpet, but then I suddenly felt cold tile. Are we in a kitchen?

I heard a door open and I felt myself being thrown over someone's shoulder. "Don't worry, Allyson. Everything will work out in the end. Well, maybe for me at least."

I finally shut my eyes and took a deep breath. I was put down onto a hard surface and then heard two doors shut.

I'm in a car. The engine started. I felt a figure pull me up to the point where I was sitting down.

''Don't worry. I won't hurt you." a voice said. The voice was a bit deep, and reassuring.

The hood was pulled off my head. The man before me had brown hair that stopped below his chin, and big brown eyes. Very much like Austin's.

"I'm Rocky, a friend. Austin called me for help, but I can't explain everything now. Something big is about to go down, so just trust me, okay?"

They're brothers. They have the same mannerisms. Same eyes. Very similar smiles.

"Okay, I trust you."

* * *

**I hope you liked it !  
**


	19. Is It Over?

**Hey! I' so sorry for not being faithful with writing. School has been kicking my butt, and I'm also lazy, so yeah. I'm back with a new chapter. I hope you love it!**

* * *

The van slowed to a quick stop. "Sorry, Ally. I have to put the hood back on." he spoke.

I nodded in understanding. He put the hood back on. I heard the car doors open and I was roughly pulled out.

"Don't worry, Allycat. Everything's going to be fine." Someone whispered in my ear. It sent chills down my spine. Robert.

The hood was pulled off of my head, and the rope around my wrists were removed. We were in front of this abandoned building. Robert's grip on my arm was iron. He looked around cautiously and then shoved me inside.

It was dim, only a few lanterns up around the interior. It wasn't bright enough to see anything or anyone else.

"Ally!" I heard Austin yell. He was across the room, being held back by two guys.

He tried to pull away from their grips, but they pulled him back, one of them sent a punch to his cheek.

"Austin!" I yelled back. I tired to pull myself from Robert's grip, but he wouldn't budge.

"Why am I here?" I snapped. He roughly pulled me towards him.

"You're here to say goodbye to Austin and be with me." He spoke. His eyes glistened and he smiled with confidence.

"As if!" I shoved him as hard as I could. He was taken aback by my sudden reaction.

I began to back away from him, but he gripped a chunk of my hair and pulled me back.

Austin came racing at us, but stopped in his tracks. I felt cold metal against my neck. "Make another move and I'll slit her throat. That way, neither of us can have her. Not that you have a chance anyway." He chuckled.

"Robert put the knife down." Rocky came from behind us. Austin looked at him. He still looked as fierce as ever, but his eyes softened.

Robert's ferocity didn't lessen. I put my hands on his arm as an attempt to make the distance between me and the blade much greater.

Robert pressed his mouth against my temple. With his free hand, he grabbed my chin and lifted my a bit further. He was breathing heavily.

"Don't fight me, Allycat. I'm doing this for you." He continued to leave sloppy kisses on my cheek.

I looked over to Austin. He was still angry, but he stood still. One move and I could be dead, and I don't think he'll forgive himself if something happens.

"Okay. I believe you." I whispered to Robert. This may be my worst idea yet.

His grip weakened and I turned to face him. He was confused. I stood on my tippy toes and gave him a kiss.

When he began to kiss me back, his tight grip lowered as did the knife. I took that as an opportunity to strike back. I bit down on his bottom lip as hard as I could. I heard a clang as the knife hit the ground. I quickly pulled away and ran towards Austin.

I hid behind him and I wiped my mouth.

Robert quickly recovered. He touched his bottom lip, which was now bleeding, and he somewhat smiled.

"You shouldn't have done that Allycat." He muttered.

"Kyle, Jacob! Grab her for me."

I looked up at the two men behind Austin. They were both very tall probably around 6'3. One of them was African-American, he had a clean shave and a beard, doe eyed. The other one was a white male, he had brown hair, cut fairly short and he had hazel eyes. They looked down at me and gave me a small smile.

"Actually, we won't." The white male spoke up. They both pulled out badges from the Miami Police Department

Robert's face twisted in anger. Suddenly, Rocky swept Robert's feet from underneath him. Once he landed on his side, he began to stand up. Rocky kicked the side of his knee. Robert screamed out in pain, which made my stomach drop.

The black man ran and put Robert in handcuff He pulled him off the ground.

He just began to laugh like the maniac he is. "Do you guys really think I came alone?" He asked condescendingly.

"Of course not." the man behind me spoke up. He pulled out a remote and handed it to me.

"Would you like to do the honors, Ms. Dawson?"

There was a switch, I turned it on. Suddenly, the warehouse was suddenly well lit to see multiple officers surrounding us, along with Robert's comrades in handcuffs.

"Wait! What about my dad?" I asked. My eyes roamed the room, but he was nowhere to be found.

"We actually don't know where he is, Ally. He's long gone." Austin said. He wrapped his arm around me, and held me close.

"Is it over?" I asked.

"I hope so, Alls. I really do hope so." he replied.

* * *

**Okay! I hope you liked it! I;m going to try to do better with writing!  
**

**~Kristina B**


	20. I Love You Forever and Always

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry. I've been on a stump when it came to writing, but I've tried to sort of make this chapter fluffy/sad, but mostly fluffy. I hope you like it!**

**~Kristina B.**

* * *

After the arrest, thy took me to the hospital. They wanted to check over everything before I head home with Austin.

**...**

After my check up, they prescribed me pills, so I could get some sleep. Austin stood outside in the hall, speaking to the doctor. I sat on the table, bouncing my knee up and down. I let out a deep breath, and I brought my hand up to my neck, so I could fiddle with the necklace Austin gave me, but all I feel is skin.

It's gone.

Tears immediately sprang from my eyes and rolled down my cheeks. Austin looked over to me, and his expression showed immense worry.

"Ally, what's wrong?" he asked.

"T-the necklace.." I whispered. It must've fallen off at the supermarket or the warehouse, or Robert has it..

I became hysterical, whispering "I'm so sorry" over and over again until my throat was raw. Austin held me in his arms, and rocked me back and forth until my eyes fell tired and there was nothing but relief.

**...**

The sweet scent of chocolate and maple syrup woke me. My eyes fluttered open to see the dimly lit bedroom. I looked around the room and took in the sight of all the familiar posters.

I sat up and looked down at myself. I'm wearing Austin's black sweater and plaid pajama pants. I heard soft footsteps approaching, Austin.

"Hey Alls." He whispered. He sat next to me and kissed my forehead.

"Morning, Austin." I rested my head on his shoulder.

I shut my eyes, merely for a moment, simply taking it in. I don't feel amazing, but I feel better.

Suddenly, I felt a cold metal fall into my hand. I opened up my eyes and looked down into my hand to see the bass and treble clef necklace.

I looked up at him in awe. "W-where did you find it?"

"In the warehouse. They called me down there to retrieve while they were investigating."

I smiled widely, Austin took the necklace and put it on for me.

The cold metal caused tiny goosebumps to rise near my exposed collar bones. Austin was very close to me, well more than usual.

His fingers softly grazed the back of my neck and made their way down to my waist. He rested his head onto the crook of my shoulder, and let out a loud sob.

His grip slightly tightened around me. He didn't want to let go.

"I'm so sorry, Alls. I couldn't protect you, I couldn't-"

I pulled myself from his arms, and got down on my knees in front of him, so we could be face to face.

"Don't you dare." I spoke up, not realizing my tone to be a bit harsh. Austin looked up at me with soft eyes.'

I lowered my tone. "Don't you dare blame yourself for anything, you're the one who saved me, okay? You saved me, not just from Robert but from myself."

He raised his eyebrows at me. I grabbed his hands. "I was on a roller coaster that only went down. Although, I've had my ups and downs, you've shown me a better way. You gave me happiness, you gave me love."

I brought one hand up to his cheek and softly caressed his cheek with my thumb. "I'm in love with you, Austin Moon and I couldn't ask for anything more."

I let two tears slip from my eyes. He reached up and wiped them away with his thumbs.

"I love you, Ally. I love you forever and always."

* * *

**I hope you liked it! I liked writing it! I'll try to be more active!**

**Thanks for reading and please review and give me your honest opinion. **

**~Kristina B. **


End file.
